Ito Ito no Mi
| first = Chapter 234; Episode 151 | type = Paramecia | user = Donquixote Doflamingo }} The Ito Ito no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its user to create and manipulate strings, making the user a . Ito (糸) means "string". In the FUNimation subs, it is called the String-String Fruit. It was last eaten by Donquixote Doflamingo. Its power was first seen in the Jaya Arc and then several times afterwards, but not named or explained in any way until the Dressrosa Arc. Appearance The Ito Ito no Mi is a gourd-shaped fruit with several swirl patterns embedded on it and a curly stem on its top. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is bestowed the ability to generate and control white, extremely thin and durable strings, with the maximum length and general amount of them producible being unknown, for a variety of diverse purposes, such as manipulating people's movements in a way reminiscent of puppetry by attaching them to their spines, swiping them to slice through things like body parts and weapons in a way similar to piano wire, connecting them to clouds, thus providing aerial transportation, and compressing them in bundles for various constructs; Doflamingo himself noted his Devil Fruit powers' versatility when explaining his ability to perform an emergency stitching of his internal organs should they be injured. The strings possess enormous tensile strength, so much, in fact, that absolutely nothing has been shown able to tear them until now, and their thinness makes it almost impossible to notice and avoid them; most people who do not know of Doflamingo's power become completely unaware of how their bodies are moving against their wills. Moreover, the strings can be imbued with Busoshoku Haki. The sharpness of the Ito Ito no Mi's strings are such that Doflamingo can cut through the flesh and bone of a giant as huge as Little Oars Jr. and firearms with ease, and until Monkey D. Luffy did by sheer force, none of his victims shown were able to resist his body manipulation powers at all, therefore being rendered completely helpless, including the likes of the physically extremely strong "Diamond" Jozu, stopping the latter in his tracks instantly. Not even one of Issho's meteorites could damage the strings that formed the bars of a Torikago in the slightest. Additionally, if "awoken", the Ito Ito no Mi's power also allows the consumer to turn parts of the surrounding area like the ground and buildings into strings as well, something which, according to Luffy, makes it no longer resemble the powers of a mere Paramecia. As stated by Trafalgar Law, one of this ability's weaknesses is that the user cannot travel mid-air (with what Doflamingo dubbed Sora no Michi) when there are no clouds in the sky. Also, the strings are completely incapable of cutting through Seastone, since the nigh indestructible material nullifies Devil Fruit powers. Busoshoku Haki also helps defend against the strings, as seen when Roronoa Zoro managed to use his Haki on his swords and strike the Torikago without them being cut. Also, constructs created from strings will disappear if the user loses consciousness, as seen when the Torikago surrounding Dressrosa disappeared after Luffy had defeated Doflamingo. Besides that, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Doflamingo usually bends his fingers to move his strings as he pleases for manipulating people like puppets or slicing his targets, having even shown himself capable of using Parasite to control many dozen people at the same time without visible effort. Doflamingo mainly used this motor-skill manipulation powers to force comrades to fight and even kill each other, while himself sitting at the sidelines and watching in amusement. When faced with multiple opponents, he may use his string clones in addition to his puppets, using both against a single opponent to create a 2-vs.-1 situation or make them fight alongside him for combo potential. Doflamingo's main offensive lies in his use of the strings to cut his targets and destroy their weapons, to the point he managed to cleanly sever Little Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitate Crocodile, someone with immensely trained reflexes (though Crocodile might have not evaded on purpose due to his Logia powers, which protected him from harm). Later, Doflamingo was shown to be well capable of cutting a Logia type upon brutally injuring Smoker by infusing his strings with Haki. When Issho brought down a meteorite on Green Bit, Doflamingo crossed his strings to form a net, slicing half of the rock into small cube-shaped pieces to protect himself. Additionally, he can compress the strings to create such constructs as a giant whip or even a nigh perfect clone of himself, capable of fighting alongside him, moving its mouth and transmitting his voice to appear to be talking, and unraveling for Torikago, his ultimate technique. Doflamingo has completely mastered his powers of the Ito Ito no Mi and has thus managed to achieve the rare phenomenon of "awakening". This allows him to turn the ground and buildings around him into strings for attacks, extending his range and attack volume. Aside from offense and defense, Doflamingo can also use his strings to stitch together his internal organs should they be damaged, which acts as a rudimentary form of first aid; however, this is only a temporary measure, as this does not heal him. Offensive Techniques * : Doflamingo attaches his strings onto his targets' spine at the base of the neck and manipulates their movements like puppets. Only single strings seem to attach to them and, thus, the controlled can still control their head, but everything below the neck is manipulated by Doflamingo, as seen when the controlled are still able to talk and make their own facial expressions, which contradicts their own actions. Though Doflamingo is commonly seen moving his fingers in a similar manner to how a puppeteer manipulates a marionette while controlling people, it does mot seem to be necessary, due to the fact that he can control many individuals at the same time. While just barely visible, the strings used with this technique are so strong that they can completely disable the likes of Jozu and Sanji, even keeping his victims trapped floating mid-air, and none of his shown victims were able to resist at all, until Luffy managed to break free from the control and get the strings to snap off his body by the sheer brute strength of his Gear Fourth. Furthermore, Parasite can be enhanced when used in combination with the Torikago, to the point that the strings can spread all across the entirety of Dressrosa and control an extremely large amount of people simultaneously without any apparent strain on Doflamingo, to the point where it seems that he does not have to concentrate on the controlled at all. The technique was first seen used to force Vice Admiral Mozambia to attack Vice Admiral Stainless during the Jaya Arc, and its name was revealed during the Dressrosa Arc, in the flashback during Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa eight years before the start of the series, when he demonstrated the ability to take control of King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time from far away. This attack was incorrectly named in One Py Berry Match. * : Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. In the anime, the strings initially appear to be merely of a spider web white color, although a shimmering of colors within each string can be seen. This is changed later on, making each string one solid distinct color: red, yellow, green, blue and purple. It was first clearly shown being used against the G-5 Marines on Punk Hazard during their short confrontation and named when Doflamingo used it against Sanji during the Dressrosa Arc. In the Viz Manga, it is called Penta-Chromatic String. * : Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range. It was first seen being used in his fight against Sanji in an attempt to finish him off. The anime has an added effect of the whip exuding high amounts of heat, causing it to glow a fiery orange and steaming. In the FUNimation subs, the first time it was used they called it Overheat, but the second time (in the same episode) it was subbed as Excess Whip String. In the video game One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Doflamingo stretches the rope far back, then slams it onto the ground causing a powerful explosion upon impact; the rope can fired at tremendous speed and with no obvious warning. * : Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. He can shoot multiple rounds from both hands simultaneously. It was first seen being used in the fight against Law on the iron bridge. It was used earlier in the anime, when Doflamingo was chasing Law on Green Bit. The attack's power and effect are similar to Shigan, but it has the advantage of the longer range of a normal gun. and Jeet destroy a string clone made with Black Knight.]] * : Doflamingo forms a clone of himself made entirely out of compressed strings and manipulates it with other strings. The technique was used to survive Kyros' attempted decapitation, with Viola remarking that she had never seen it before herself, suggesting that it is rarely used given her ability to see everything going on in the country. Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Goshikito, or unravel it for usage of Torikago. Apparently, the clone is very physically strong, able to simply swat a Jet Pistol from Luffy. In the anime, during Doflamingo's final battle against Law and Luffy, the clone glows sky blue to violet and the strings are visible as white flashes to distinguish it from the real thing. Also in the anime, the clone has displayed the ability to use both Haki and Tamaito in tandem with the real Doflamingo. Finally, since the clone consists enitrely of strings, it does not feel pain, nor does it carry physical pain back to Doflamingo, unlike other devil fruit copies. Again in the anime only, the copy is shown capable of blocking and withstanding multiple Busoshoku Haki imbued attacks with no visible injury. Viola called the clone , Law similarly referred to it as a "string puppet", Trebol referred to it as when he asked Doflamingo where it had flown off to, after one of them confronted Luffy and Law, and the technique was formally named when the real Doflamingo created a clone in his battle against Law and Luffy. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, the clones have strings attached to them (like an actual marionette) which serves as a visual cue allowing the player to tell the difference between the Black Knight string clones and the real Doflamingo. * : Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downwards to impale his target from above. This attack was first used against Law in their second encounter at Dressrosa's royal palace. In the anime, a similar unnamed attack was used against Law during their battle at the bridge. * : Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot and attaches the other end to his leg. Holding the opponent down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a saw to sever the opponent's limb. The produced cut is rather jagged, making it very hard to reattach any severed limbs. This was first seen used to cut off Law's right arm in their second encounter, and named by Trebol. This attack gets its name from the real world cutting tool called the fretsaw, which consists of a metal frame and a thin blade held under tension. * : Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot and kicks his opponents, cutting them. This was first seen used against Luffy in their final fight, who, despite blocking the blow with his arms while also using Busoshoku Haki, still took damage and fell into Trebol's trap. Awakened Techniques * : Doflamingo creates two large, thick sheets of string that wrap around his opponent and crush them. This was first used during Doflamingo's fight against Law and Luffy, to attack Luffy in mid-air, but Luffy managed to avoid it. * : Doflamingo creates two large masses of strings from the ground near him before swiping at an opponent with them. This was first used to counter Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin in their final fight. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Doflamingo uses this technique to defend against Luffy and Sabo's Gomu Gomu no Fire God Magnum, however the attack manages to burn through the strings. * : Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent. This was first used against Luffy in their final fight. * : Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into string. This was first used against Luffy in their final fight. :* : Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White into countless points before sending them at his opponent in the formation of two wings. He likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as someone wanted to fire a thousand arrows at Doflamingo and his family. This was first used against Luffy in their final fight. * : Doflamingo summons sixteen thick strings which he refers to as and sends them at his opponent in a piercing formation. It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as a father cried out that the Celestial Dragons shot his son sixteen times with a pistol; Doflamingo's cruel way to mock the said father. This was first used against Luffy at the end of their final fight, but was broken through by his King Kong Gun. Other Techniques * : Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. He was first seen using the technique to travel from Dressrosa to Punk Hazard, but there were not enough clouds for him to be able to complete the journey. When Doflamingo was attacking the Straw Hats and Law at Green Bit, Law instructed the Straw Hats to sail along a route without any clouds, as doing so would prevent Doflamingo from pursuing them. * : Doflamingo's ultimate technique. He exudes immense amounts of strings from the center of his palm or unravels a previously created string construct like a string clone for said strings, which shoot high into the sky. They then diverge to cover a large area, even the whole Dressrosa, creating a massive, razor-sharp wire-domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severing even the signals of Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The bars are incredibly strong, with even multiple mountain-sized meteorites being unable to dent, let alone breach through them. Additional strings can be spread into the cage's confines, attaching to selected people within and allowing Doflamingo to use Parasite at a mass scale to force his victims to kill each other. The Birdcage is Doflamingo's last resort for any desperate situation where he cannot allow anyone in the area to escape, such as when he once prevented his brother from escaping from him with the Ope Ope no Mi by covering a portion of Swallow Island (unaware at the time that it was already eaten by Law), or in the event that, during the Dressrosa Arc's midpoint, Sugar fainted, the effects of the Hobi Hobi no Mi were cancelled and the reconverted citizens of Dressrosa rebelled, so that he could kill everyone so no one would reveal the country's dark secrets. The Torikago will remain standing as long as Doflamingo is conscious and, should he desire, he can cause the cage to slowly but surely close in, eventually cutting anything inside apart, as when he desired for the "endgame" after his entire crew (sans Trebol and himself) were defeated during the Dressrosa Arc; Doflamingo can freely control the shrinking rate. The cage does not contract towards its original center point: instead, it slowly converges on Doflamingo's position as it shrinks. With enough physical force, the Torikago's advancement can be halted for a brief duration. One can also escape the Torikago if one is immune to cutting damage, as Buggy would be able to do so via his Bara Bara no Mi powers. * : A defensive technique. As the name implies, Doflamingo creates a huge web made of string that protects him from incoming projectiles. This was first used to block a massive piece of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, thrown at him by Law's powers during their final fight. When Issho brought down a meteor, Doflamingo used a similar technique by crossing two Goshikito together to form a net-formation, though smaller in comparison and, unlike Kumo no Sugaki, able to slice through matter. History When Doflamingo was 10 years old, he awakened his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a mob set out to torture him. Four young people — Vergo, Trebol, Diamante and Pica — who would be the future elite officers of Doflamingo's crew, became awed by the rise of one who they deemed worthy to be their new king. Trebol offered Doflamingo power to be their king and to kill everyone who offended him, which took the form of the Ito Ito no Mi and an obsidian-black pistol with luxurious gold plating. Trivia * Out of all of the Devil Fruits named in the series so far, this fruit has had the longest gap between its first demonstration and when it was named, spanning 490 chapters (and 504 episodes) and more than eleven years. * Several of the named techniques are puns, ending with "ito" (string) in the Japanese pronunciation. * In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Donquixote Doflamingo is considered a Paramecia Devil Fruit user. This was long before his powers were revealed to be from the Ito Ito no Mi. *This is the first Paramecia Devil Fruit to be shown as awakened. External links * String - Wikipedia article on strings. * Puppetry - Wikipedia article on puppetry. References Site Navigation ru:Ито Ито но Ми fr:Ito Ito no Mi it:Filo Filo Category:Paramecia